Pokémon: Dark's Epidemic and Light's Requiem
by HoennRegionMasterHK17
Summary: All is strange for our heroes in the Sinnoh region. Up is down, Down is up. Madness reigns over the clouded region and it's up to Locke "HK" Pirandello to save it. Well he isn't alone, join him and a few others as he tries to stop the bad guys and find love in this epic story. Might be accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything in the franchise, I do however own my OC**

Chapter 1: A Beginning Worth Mentioning

_The three of us. We were inseparable. Until that fated night. Our last mission._

It was a cold night on the 15th day of December. We were on a mission, a very dangerous mission that could very well be the death of us.

We were ordered to scope out an evil organization base. We didn't know who or what we were going to find, all we knew was that completing the mission was vital.

Together on our missions, we were excellent; we completed every mission from F rank to S rank. Nothing could stop us.

I, Locke Hiranza K. Pirandello, Most people call me Locke and others just from sheer admiration called me the Blazing God HK. I was the leader of our trio, Fallen, not only was I the brains (strategically) of the group I was also the brawn. Just at the age of 17, I was considered the strongest out of the organization I worked for.

StormFront, it was the biggest organization in the Sinnoh region, working to fight off against evil crime lords such as the RavenTails. With over a thousand members, with a Pokémon I was the strongest, without one however I was only ranked 750th.

StormFront trained recruits from the time we are able and even to our deaths where we will still be serving our organization with honor.

Rose Diana Marco, she is my best friend and is the only person in StormFront and maybe in the whole Sinnoh region to be able to create the PokeEars, incredible technology that allows humans to hear what the Pokémon are saying.

She is a genius when it comes to technology, but a little air-headed when it comes to other topics. The people in the organization respect her and call her the Mistress of Technology. She gets as much respect as I do and people often show even more sometimes.

Roosevelt De Santo Roberts, He's the third in our famous trio. He isn't as smart as Rosa and isn't as strong as I am. He is the second strongest to me and is not far from Rosa in smartness.

Roosevelt is a guy you definitely want around. He is funny and just too cool for anyone. Sometimes people often recognize him as the official leader of the trio and he would have the position if he didn't refuse. He's called Midnight's Grace for a reason; he won a hottest competition without even entering. That and the way he commands the dark type Pokémon he uses is jaw dropping good.

The three of us are orphans; our parents were killed by RavenTails. We entered StormFront based solely on that reason. Revenge and being together was the only reason why we stuck out the hellish training of StormFront.

Running down an empty hall, many doors down the path we are taking but in too much of a hurry to check them. I ordered Rose to check the corridor on the left and Roosevelt the one to the right.

They knew their mission. Eliminate and keep it moving. That was always the objective on the missions we went on.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could down the hall and luckily they were no guards in sight. This whole mission has been weird I thought myself.

I entered a bright room, I shielded my eyes from the bright light and slowly let them adjust to the light and to my surprise I found my teammates there as well. We all walked up to the lone table in the middle of the empty room.

We were surprised by what we saw. On the table was a couple of documents and in those documents was the files of our parents.

Our parents worked for RavenTails… And they were killed by the very organization we worked for and trusted... We were working for our enemies the whole time. StormFront was our enemies…

Rose was filled with grief and even the calm faced Roosevelt had a look of upset on him. As the leader I needed to do something to get their composure back, but even I was infuriated by the fact that the justice we sought was towards the wrong group.

Our minds flickered for a moment and soon we were back to the merciless trio that had a mission to finish. We gathered the documents and headed to the door but an explosion from the other side stopped us dead in our tracks.

We turned around and noticed several men and women surrounded by fierce dragon and fire type Pokémon, and in the center was a man and behind that man was none other than the legendary Pokémon Entei.

Entei roared and the whole foundation of the building shook. The man in the center grinned haphazardly and whispered a word.

"Kill"… It looked like he was mouthing words to us but really he was just giving off orders to those around him and with a nod the Pokémon around him all shot Flamethrowers and Hyper beams.

We took off in a hurry, dropping all the documents we had previously secured. We left the room quickly enough so that we didn't end up incinerated by those deadly beams. We split up down several halls to separate the mass of Pokémon so we could have a little chance of survival.

It was a basic survival technique. We set up traps all around the hall to slow down our pursuers.

Boom… Boom… Boom… Three explosions from the right, Roosevelt's traps had already been triggered; hopefully it slowed them down enough for him to escape without harm.

My mind was briefly obscured by another three explosions. It was Rose's traps this time. Now I was worried about her safety. Being a leader was hard especially during missions like this one. I have to make sure my team is safe while also protecting myself.

No wonder Roosevelt refused.

I ran and made it to the next floor down but the interesting thing is that I didn't hear any of my traps go off and it made me wonder if they were even following me.

I was being too naïve…. "Grrraaaahooouuuu"… The roar of Entei was above me and many footsteps after it.

Boom… Boom… Boom….. My traps had been triggered but was it enough to hold off the mighty Entei, I thought of all the positive things that could happen but then I heard its magnificent roar again.

This time I started to panic, I knew I couldn't possibly take on Entei or twenty other Pokémon… not by myself anyway…

I took off down another three floors, snapping the necks of guards that we had snuck past. I heard many footsteps behind me… They were closing in and fast…

"Aaaaahhhh" it was a female scream and it was from a voice I could recognize immediately. Rose had been trapped and she was defending herself… That's the only scenario I wanted to come up with in my mind…

I heard the scream coming from the left of where I was… I needed to rescue her only thing being was that she was down a couple of floors and there was no way I could reach her in time.

But I had to… I loved her…

I got to the stairs and planted a bomb, which detonated closing off that entry way to the room I was in. If I was going to save her I needed all the time I could get. I pulled the only pokeball I had cautiously taken from the organization out and released the Pokémon inside of it.

"Gyaarrooouu" the roar this time didn't come from Entei. It came from below me and I instantly recognized it as Roosevelt's Hydreigon. He must have heard Rose's scream also and went in to protect her.

I felt a sense of ease ride over me but as soon as it came it left, and I knew the reason exactly. I had forgotten that Roosevelt also loved Rose and we were always competing for her. She never gave a hint to which one of us she liked and sort of laughed it off and kept on with mission assigned that day.

Now I knew I had to save her myself…

"Salamence… I need to get to the lower floor fast… Outrage!" I said to my trusted dragon type Pokémon.

Salamence eyes lit up to a furious blue and covered his body in a dangerous aura. He strengthened his body for the damage it was about to receive and jumped a few feet in the air.

The room was spacious enough for a herd of Mamoswine to roam through. So when Salamence jumped he did enough to get through the floors under him, and with a mighty roar of his name he burst right through the floor and the floors below him like meteor.

I checked down the gaping hole and could see where Roosevelt and Rosa were holding off the enemy. I could see the joy on their faces when Salamence came and took care of some of the enemies.

I jumped down the hole and landed with a soft thud. As I landed I quickly ran over to my team and hugged them. Luckily we were only battling the enemies that followed Rosa so we knew we could win this battle…

Again we were being too naïve… "Gyarroooaauhhh"… Boooom… All we heard was Entei's roar and a loud explosion from the traps I set… Boom…Boom…Boom…

I suddenly got worried. That was too many explosions… And to make it worse the ceiling at the end of the floor we were on was starting to collapse.

I worked up the courage to tell Rose and Roosevelt what was happening and once I said it their expressions were blank. Rose looked down and Roosevelt mustered up the strength to speak.

"So this is how we die? No I won't allow it to happen like that!" He said in an outrage. This was the first time we had seen Roosevelt get mad.

"Hydreigon we're getting out of here, Dragon pulse." He said calmly. Hydreigon responded and angrily fired off a huge draconic shock wave. The purple coated shockwave of flames destroyed the wall behind us.

"Rose get on, Locke get Salamence and let's get out of here." Roosevelt said in his usual calm tone. He had finally sounded like a leader and that caught Rose's and my attention. He had no intention of being a leader and yet now he is acting like he was the leader from the start.

Rose listened well and hopped on Hydreigon. She then motioned for me to do as I was ordered but that pissed me off even more than Roosevelt acting like a leader.

"Salamence cave in the ceiling, trap us from the enemies." I said calmly to my Pokémon. Salamence nodded and fired a huge flamethrower from his mouth, bringing the ceiling down trapping the enemies on the other side from getting to us.

"Locke what did you do that for?" Roosevelt asked curiously.

"Buying us more time…" I said coldly. I had some things to say to Roosevelt and he was going to hear what I had to say.

"Locke hurry we don't have mu-"Roosevelt started to say but I cut him off.

"Who said you were the boss of me huh? Oh we get into a little bit of danger and all of a sudden you are leader now!? I don't remember giving you the title!" I said, anger building up inside me.

"Really at a time like this, you want to start this now?" He said losing his calm composure.

"It's the perfect time!" I yelled back at him.

"Well it was my title in the first place! I refused to let you actually feel like you could accomplish something!" He yelled back.

Rose shuddered just by hearing those words. I got even more riled up from him saying that.

"Oh yeah, how about the dozens of times I saved you!? Back when we were kids I protected you! Even now I have to protect you because you are too weak!" I furiously said to him but I wasn't done, "Midnight's Grace HA more like Disgrace! You are so weak you bring your Pokémon down with you!" I finished pointing at Hydreigon.

This time Rose got off Hydreigon and stepped of onto the side, trying not to get caught in the feud. As she done this Hydreigon looked back angrily, knowing I had insulted him and his master and he furiously walked to his master's side.

"Locke you went too far! Who knew what you would have done if I hadn't made a decision back there! We probably would have died waiting on you to make a choice!" He yelled but he wasn't finished, "I am tired of being called second to you! I'll show you just how strong I have gotten over these years!" He finished.

"You can't beat me Roosevelt! Think this through!" I yelled quite calmer than I was before.

"I'm done with all of this! It's time I showed you that I'm the strongest! And to point out something else, you aren't fit to be with Rose let alone a leader of a team." He finished in his normal calm mood.

"Wait I don't want to-" Rose started but Roosevelt cut her off.

"Rose he needs to know! That I am the one you chose!" Roosevelt said angrily.

"Rose, is what he says true? Did you really choose already?" I questioned her calmly, trying real hard as to not let the anger come out.

"Yes… It is Locke but-" Rose started but once again she was cut off. This time I did it.

"That's enough Rose, Strongest eh? It seems like you are getting ahead of yourself, you're a hundred years to early to be trying to stop me." I said maliciously with a confident smirk. Salamence walked up beside me with the same smug look.

"Killing a puny god won't be so bad for my reputation. Bring it you hopeless ape!" Roosevelt yelled ripping off the pendant that once claimed him as a member of Fallen.

"Don't mind if I do! You worthless weasel! I'll be fine with killing you as well!"I yelled also ripping off the same emblem.

We both ran into each other hands locked in a stalemate neither of us letting the other get the advantage. The Pokémon did the same. Hydreigon grabbed Salamence's wings while Salamence stepped on Hydreigon's toes.

The stalemate didn't last long, I quickly overpowered Roosevelt and pushed him backwards and before he could regain his posture and quickly put him under a flurry of punches. He was able to block three but was eventually knocked off by the amount that had buried him.

Hydreigon was losing as well Salamence managed to knock him of balance and start crushing him with many Dragon claws. Unlike his master however, Hydreigon was able to lessen the damage received to him.

Roosevelt got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then proceeded to strike at me a barrage of deadly kicks. Roosevelt trained mostly in Tae Kwon Do as I mostly trained in Muy Thai. To his dismay I dodged all of the kicks easily.

Hydreigon got up and started to use Dragon tail. He raged in and swung low for deadly strike. Salamence couldn't defend all the way and was hit in the right upper knee. It was going to be a hard fight for him now.

I saw the hit that Hydreigon got on Salamence and felt guilty cause I used most of his strength earlier, and in that brief instance I had made a mistake.

I got worried about Salamence and wasn't focused on the fight in front of me. I took a mean blow in the left shoulder blade. Roosevelt had capitalized on my mistake and made me pay for it.

With my left arm incapable of moving and Salamence's knee injured things looked slim for us. Well that's what Roosevelt and Hydreigon thought…

Still smiling smugly from the damage they caused the darkness duo had a moment of hope on their faces… A moment…

I quickly forgot about the pain and hit my most deadly combo. I caught Roosevelt by surprise and quickly hit him in the stomach with my left knee and using the momentum from stomping my right foot I was able to catch him in the chin with that said knee. Quickly realizing that he needs to get out of my range he tries to side step out the way.

Perfect. I thought to myself.

It was Hydreigon turn. He was so distracted by watching his master he forgot about Salamence.

Big mistake. Salamence made him pay dearly for it too.

Salamence shot a quick but powerful Flamethrower at Hydreigon which hit him square in the chest. Hydreigon skidded back a little but as soon as he got his composure straight Salamence had already finished completing Dragon dance and was now leaping at Hydreigon for the final attack. Outrage.

At the same time I was readying my finishing below as well, and with a quick glance and nod in agreement we were gonna finish them off here…

"Divine Cannon!" That is the name of the technique that I was going to finish Roosevelt off with. I use the speed and rotation of twisting my arm to amplify the power of the punch. I was aiming for his diaphragm an instant kill if hit hard enough.

"Gyyarrrooo!" Salamence roared. An orange line developed around him and that same furious blue tint came back to his eyes. His muscles strengthened again and that dangerous aura was surrounding him again. Salamence flipped so that he had his tail coming down on every dragon's weak spot. The back of the head.

We were interrupted though and our attacks missed our intended targets. When we turned around to see what the commotion was, we were not too happy to find the source.

"Ahh look what we have here Entei, Fighting amongst each other? That's never good in such a strong team like yours." The man stated boldly.

"And who are you Mr. Fancy?" I smugly questioned the man.

"Why I am Mr. Fancy. Executive ceo and personal founder of the organization RavenTails." He said more smugged than I had.

We all inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. I was the first to speak.

"So you knew of our parents?" I asked more cautiously.

"Knew of them? Why I was the one who told StormFront where they were. Your parents were fools they tried to flee the organization and were gonna be the good guys and work for StormFront, but I got them killed before they could do so… Hahaha despicable worthless trash was what they were." He said coldly.

Rose jerked up but Roosevelt stopped her.

"Are you mad missy? Come and try to stop me! I'll give you an ugly death! One deserving like that of a mouse… One your parents were never able to get…" He said this even more coldly and with a stare of a demon that has slain many lives.

Rose was token back in complete shock and broke down crying. Roosevelt was going to charge him but the murderous aura Mr. Fancy gave off was too intimidating. I knew I had to step as leader now… It was finally my turn to look cool.

"Roosevelt, Rose get out of here now. I'll hold him back." I said calmly towards them.

"But Locke-" They both started but I cut them off.

"Heh no buts, I'm the leader and what I says go.-"I started to say but was cut off by Mr. Fancy's laugh.

"Mwahhahaha you think you can win child? Come! I'm waiting!" He said maniacally. Entei even let out a little chuckle.

Rose got on Hydreigon and Roosevelt followed suit and they looked back once more.

I turned around my back facing them. I sized up the competition and looked at Salamence who was ready for the battle… Our last battle…

"Oh yea, Roosevelt if you can't protect her, I won't let her go so easily." And with my good arm I lifted up a "thumbs up" and heard them take off. I grinned widely and ran towards our opponents.

* * *

There was a big explosion after we took off. The whole building exploded.

There was no way Locke could have survived. Rose thought to herself.

* * *

Again... The same nightmare again... Luckily I survived that explosion but it has been a whole year since then... since StormFront's Stars had Fallen...

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait you guys and gals but it's finally here! the first chapter of my all new story. It wasn't much battling in this chapter so i will like to apologize but i promise the next is filled with that and much more! R&R ^_^... Did anyone catch the pun at the end?...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything in the franchise, I do however own my OC

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

"_Oh yea, Roosevelt if you can't protect her, I won't let her go so easily." And with my good arm I lifted up a "thumbs up" and heard them take off. I grinned widely and ran towards our opponents._

_There was a big explosion after we took off. The whole building exploded._

_There was no way Locke could have survived. Rose thought to herself._

* * *

"A whole year has passed huh?" I said to myself thinking back on the days that I was a member of StormFront.

I don't recall how I survived that explosion all I know is that I survived and so did my friends. After my big failure I lost my memory and was found by a local orphanage in Twinleaf town. I regained my memory as time passed and wasn't pleased by my rash actions. I almost caused the death of my team…

How did I make it to Twinleaf town when I was all the way in Snowpoint city? I seemed to ask that question to myself from time to time. My partner Salamence also disappeared. I haven't seen him since the explosion; I hope he is alright…

"Locke, please gather the kids and get ready for dinner." A woman's voice said.

"Okay, Sandra." I replied back to the woman.

Sandra was the woman who found me out in the cold and took me in. Sandra is the owner of the orphanage and she is currently raising three kids, including myself, alone at the age of thirty. She is a beautiful woman for her age and I sometimes wonder why she is doing this by herself.

"Hey guys it's time to come in!" I yelled from the window in my room.

There was no answer which was weird because they usually answer back immediately. Something was wrong, but I didn't want to bother Sandra about it so I snuck out.

I thought of the good possibilities that could have happened. Since it was a week before Christmas the Pokemart was having discounts on a lot of things from dolls to decorated pokeballs. I started my search there…

"Good evening Locke! How are you today?" A really feminine voice said from over the counter as I entered the store.

"Hi Marcie! I'm fine, oh by the way have you seen the kids?" I asked Marcie.

"Not today, I get off in a few minutes. I'll help you look for them!" she said happily.

"Okay Marcie I'll wait for you." I replied back, getting happier on the inside.

Marcie is a part-time worker at the Pokemart. I met her when I first arrived at the orphanage; she was helping Sandra with cooking. She is eighteen, the same age as I am except she was born a few months before I was. She is also very optimistic and good-natured, which is one of the reasons why she is respected so much by the entire town. Like many others I also have fallen madly in love with her but she doesn't know that yet…

* * *

**Marcie's POV**

I met Locke a year ago. I was fortunate enough to be at the orphanage when Sandra walked in with him. He was 5'11 with a mocha brown complexion; his black hair was short and curly and his nose was rounded and his lips were subtle. His eyes were a shade darker than his skin and they were beautiful. His body was built and muscular but his hands were soft, his smile was heart-warming and he seemed like a guy who wouldn't harm a fly. Locke was very mysterious though but I guess that's what made me fall in love with him…

"Locke, I'm ready!" I said eagerly, jumping over the counter to get to him.

I called his name but he didn't respond. Weird, but I did notice that he has spaced out recently. I'm not sure though if I want to question him about it.

"Earth to Locke!" I yelled ever so loudly in his ear.

"Oh… Are you ready to go now?" he asked me endearingly.

Something was wrong with him, now I knew it for sure but I'll let him tell me about it when the time comes.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Yes dear."

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and then he smiled and motioned for me to come with him.

Twinleaf isn't much of a spacious town so there isn't but really one place for us to look and that was at Lake Verity. Lake Verity was home to the legendary Pokémon Mesprit and the kids adored Mesprit so that was definitely the right place to check.

"Locke you don't have any Pokémon, Sandra said to watch out for the wild Pokémon in the grass." I said to him, I always seem to find myself worried about him.

He sighed and gently smiled at me and said "I don't have to worry about that I'm strong enough and you are here."

He looked back up into the sky and then back at me, smiled and rubbed the brown hair on my head. I then took out my pokeball and released my friend from inside. Locke had trusted me with protecting him and I was going to make sure I did it right.

"Groow?" the little Pokémon said. It was a Growlithe, Locke and I had found him a year ago during the spring in front of the orphanage. It was Locke and Sandra's idea to let me keep him.

"Growlithe, we have to do our best to protect Locke and get to Lake Verity! Let's use all of our courage and strength to bring vict-" I said inspiringly only to be cut off by Locke.

"Uhh Marcie, we are here haha." He said sheepishly.

I mentally face palmed and looked down away from him trying hard not to look at him in the eyes. However my stare met Growlithe's and the little red puppy was ecstatic from my speech even though it was interrupted.

Growlithe barked and stuck his little chest out as big as he could. He then nodded his head at me and followed Locke into the lake's clearing. I couldn't believe I was being so depressing; I took Growlithe's advice and raised my head.

While brimming with confidence I followed and entered the clearing but what I saw brought my confidence back down…

* * *

**Locke's POV**

Staring down at me with absolute hatred in his eyes the man in front of me laughed maniacally. He raised his hand and ordered for the kill, but I wasn't his target. The kids were…

The kids had come here to play and that was it! They were playing with the Pokémon here and now all because they knew me they were gonna die for it! I knew my past would catch up to me but just not this quick.

Anger and frustration started to boil inside of me. All I could do was stand their helplessly. I took another glimpse towards the children and saw them huddled together protecting a baby Pokémon!

The baby's parents have to be here somewhere. I thought to myself

"Fire!" The man hissed.

"Mr. Fancy stop the attack now!" I yelled at him.

Mr. Fancy just glared at me for saying his name out loud. The three fire type Pokémon that were with him all prepared their attacks and with a flick of his hand they unleashed their attacks.

I thought all hope was lost in saving the children, there was no way they could survive three flamethrower attacks let alone one. I started to cry and literally punched myself for being weak as I saw the flames devour the children.

"Tsk, tsk now Locke it's not like you to get all emotional, what happened to the cold-blooded killer you used to be?" Mr. Fancy snickered as he gently stroked his mustache.

I hesitated and tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come.

"Heh. Just useless, you are completely useless! Maybe I should give you another reason to mourn and feel helpless." He cackled, pointing his deadly glare over at Marcie.

I looked over to Marcie and her at me. She had a petrified look on her face and once she heard the order for her death she said three words…

The flames engulfed her and there wasn't even screaming but I had managed to make out the last words she said…

She loved me… Knowing that she did made me breakdown even worse than I already was. First I had lost the kids and now I lost her.

"I'm a failure..." I quietly said to myself.

"What was that now Locke? Speak up! I want you to beg for your life! Haha!" Mr. Fancy cackled maniacally.

It was over. I couldn't possibly take on Mr. Fancy and his Pokémon, well not by myself. If only he was here.

"Salamence I wish you were here." I said falling to my knees and looking up into the sky.

Mr. Fancy was getting tired and dusted off his all white tux, combed back his slick black hair and spoke with a more calm tone. "Pitiful, I don't even want to watch you die." And he turned his back to me and ordered for the last kill.

I looked at the three Pokémon and they looked at me with the same pitiful look their master gave. Then they readied their attacks and shot them at me. I just stood there and awaited my fate…

"Gyaaroooguh" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I opened my eyes to see before me my partner Salamence!

Salamence shielded me from the attacks and roared out an intimidating war cry. The three Pokémon jumped back and Mr. Fancy also cringed from the sound.

Salamence looked down at me and grinned. Then he motioned his head to the spots where the kids were. The flames slowly disappeared revealing the children and the baby Pokémon, which was a Bagon. I looked over to where Marcie was and found her being protected by another Salamence.

I grinned back at my old partner and rose to my feet. Seeing everybody safe skyrocketed my courage and determination. I was now ready to face Mr. Fancy.

"Oh a little glimpse of hope and now you are brimming with confidence! I shall now take it all away again. Pokémon fight." He said coldly.

I looked at Salamence and he looked back at me. "You ready for a fight buddy?" I asked him and he answered back with a vicious roar. "Just like the old days." I finished.

The three Pokémon walked up slowly. The first to step up was Infernape. He shouted his name and took his fighting stance.

"Salamence start with Dragon dance." I calmly commanded to my partner.

Salamence closed his eyes and started nodding his head to an invisible tune. He swung his head left and he swung his tail right. A light bluish aura started to surround him and his body started to strengthen itself.

Infernape was distracted for a moment but quickly snapped out of it and prepared his attack. He rushed in with his fist ablaze and was 2 inches from Salamence's face.

That Infernape is quick, but not quick enough I thought to myself. "Salamence now, Dragon claw then follow-up with Flamethrower!" I quickly commanded to my Pokémon.

Salamence, with his speed and attack power up, brought his right arm up and collided with Infernape's fire punch. Infernape skidded back a couple of feet only to meet a flamethrower head on.

"Inferno!" the Infernape screamed and canceled the flamethrower with one of his own. With another war cry of his name he pumped himself up and blew out a monstrous barrage of flamethrowers.

Salamence let out his own barrage of flamethrowers to meet the Infernape head on. The flamethrowers collided in the middle and they each went off like fireworks. Infernape gritted his teeth and called over his friends.

"Houndoooooom" the Houndoom glared his menacing teeth as he howled into the air. Houndoom stepped up next to Infernape and let loose a little growl.

The next pokemon had the cruelest face out of all of them and when he heard his teammate call he put on the biggest sly grin. The pokemon let out a maniacal chuckle and stepped forward.

"Magmar" he said coldly. Magmar stepped up in the middle of the two other pokemon and twirled his imaginary mustache.

Magmar must have been one of his personal pokemon; bleh just looking at Magmar reminds me of him. I thought to myself. "Salamence, let's end this. Dragon dance then Outrage." I said to Salamence and he obeyed without hesitation.

Salamence shook his head left and his body right. Stomped his feet in a rhythmical pattern. Tap. Tap. Tap. His tail swung back and forth and he continued this for while and his body started glowing white.

"Mence!" he roared. His eyes shot open and had an orange tint to them. The white light disappeared and his muscles looked more defined and built. Along with the orange tint in his eyes, his body had a blue outline around it. He was ready to end this…

Our opponents on the other hand were ready to kill and their eyes gave it away. Infernape was still infuriated from the fact that he couldn't take Salamence on by himself. Houndoom regularly had bloodlust in his eyes from that psycho Mr. Fancy. Magmar just looked our way with a twisted cold glare.

"Magmar!", "Doom!", "Infernape!" They all howled together. The battle had begun…

The trio quickly surrounded Salamence and rushed in. From all angles came an explosive flamethrower, Salamence had no choice but to fly upwards. The trio tried to follow but was countered by an explosive flamethrower from Salamence.

Salamence flew back down with speed you didn't know could exist from such a big pokemon. As he touched the ground he swung his tail with all his might and did a complete spin. The trio had little time to react and was hit full force except Magmar who barely escaped by jumping as high as he could.

Infernape and Houndoom were sent flying and stopped a few inches away from Mr. Fancy, whose facial expression didn't change a bit.

Tsk, must have a lot of confidence in that Magmar of his. I thought to myself and looking back it would take great skill for a pokemon to dodge that kind of attack.

"Mag!" Magmar shouted and blew a powerful smokescreen mid-air.

With a strong flap of his wings, Salamence rocketed in the air towards Magmar. Once he caught up to Magmar, Salamence flipped and brought his tail downward full force onto Magmar's head. However Magmar was able to block in time with his arms in an x shape.

Even though he blocked Magmar was sent flying to the ground and cracked the earth from the momentum received from the attack earlier. Salamence was feeling groggy and I knew this would be his last attack.

"Finish it Salamence! Dragon claw!" I yelled full of confidence. Salamence heard my words and felt my determination.

Magmar stood up. He brushed himself off like there weren't any damages at all and looked up at Salamence with a dreadful look. He was really aiming to kill now. Magmar's body started changing colors. What were usually red and yellow were turning dark crimson red and highlighter pink.

"Haha good Magmar, take out everyone and everything! Use Overheat and don't hold back!" Mr. Fancy snickered and backed up three steps. Magmar looked back at his trainer and with a cold evil smile he nodded his head.

Salamence quickly realized the danger and sped off with his right arm cocked back. As he was flying his claw became outlined in a blue tint and a darker blue silhouette of a claw formed around as well.

Magmar released all his bent up anger and produced a fire so hot the ground beneath him was scorched. The female Salamence, which protected Marcie and the kids, casted protect so that we wouldn't get affected by the heat waves.

The water from Lake Verity also started to steam. Salamence used his wings to cover most of the damage but it wouldn't hold much longer. He had no choice but to face it head on and he dove at a faster rate than he was physically able to.

Magmar's flames started to die down and his colors started coming back to its original color. Magmar couldn't keep it up any longer and he regretted his decision as he stopped cause a powerful dragon claw came crushing down on his head.

Salamence hung his head down and tried to regain his strength as he towered over the now unconscious Magmar. We had won the battle.

Mr. Fancy was now angry and his face was a dark red. He returned his three pokemon back their pokeballs and calmly walked away.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?!" I frantically asked him not wanting him to leave this unfinished.

"Did you really think I would leave with all of you still alive?" Mr. Fancy snickered, "You don't know me at all little boy! Now you will truly see hell!" he ended as he brought out a masterball.

Entei… I forgot all about Entei… How could we win now? I thought of all the negatives now that Salamence was too tired to even lift a wing.

* * *

**Marcie's POV**

"Don't give up Locke please." I whispered softly. The female Salamence looked at me reassuringly.

Even though he had won the earlier fight he has to fight even more. Was his earlier life this messed up? I should have been there for him a lot more than what I have been. Am I even worth his love? My thoughts were filled with negativity and doubt and it only got worse as I saw the monstrosity of the sacred pokemon Entei appear in front of him.

"Please, someone please help him" I cried outwards.

"Don't worry, I shall protect this valiant boy from that evil man." A voice said in my head.

I looked around and saw nothing but soon my eyes caught what everyone else was looking at. Mesprit, the Being of Emotion, was flying around the giant pokemon Entei.

"Evil man, your emotions are black and clouded. You have awoken me from my slumber and I don't like it one bit." Mesprit said with a child like voice.

"I don't care! I'll kill you as well!" Mr. Fancy screamed at the flying fairy.

Mesprit shivered and took on a look of confidence. Her gray little body flittered over towards Entei and clapped her hands twice. Mr. Fancy looked at her with the most confusing look and laughed.

"Really? is that all you ha-" Mr. Fancy started but he suddenly vanished along with Entei.

Mesprit fluttered over towards me next and gave me hug. Then she hugged everyone else and started humming.

Salamence got all his power back and the ground was back to its original state. Flowers even grew where the grass was scorched by Magmar. After she was done she came back to me.

"You know you should really tell him." Mesprit said in my head in her child like voice. I nodded my head and walked over to the group who were bow all hugged up on each other.

"See ya Mesprit!" we all yelled as Mesprit disappeared into the sky.

"Bloody hell!" Mr. Fancy yelled while slamming his fists on his desk. Mesprit teleported him back to his office at RavenTails.

"I'll kill you all!" he yelled out loud to no one. "And this time I won't fail!"….

**AN: Sorry it took so long for the chapter update. I plan to update more frequently and hopefully that isn't a lie... R&R**


End file.
